Kanaya Maryam
Kanaya Maryam is an adult troll and rainbow drinker living in secret on Alternia with her family. She is a primary character in Or8weaver and her romantic liaison with Freyea Helios instigated several of the events that have unfolded in recent sweeps. Biography Early Years Kanaya spent her formative sweeps under the care of her lusus, a Virgin Mother Grub , in the seclusion of a small oasis in the Alternian Central Desert. This distance from regular troll society served to mold her perspective away from standard troll predispositions, giving her an afinity for aesthetics and caring at early age. Suffering from frequent insomnia, Kanaya had a habit of wandering out of her hive and into the desert, finding the alternian sun to be invigorating to her. During one of her walks, she encountered a mysterious stranger who dressed and spoke in white . This stranger, who she would later come to call "The Doctor" informed her that he was her guardian, and helped her to awaken on Prospit, where her dreams would take her from then on until the Sgrub non-event. The Doctor continued to visit her on rare occasions for several sweeps afterwards (Kanaya took note of these instances in her diary), but eventually stopped, leading Kanaya to later conclude that he had simply been a figure of her young imagination. As she grew and began making use of the internet to interact more frequently with the world outside of her secluded oasis, she met and befriended several trolls, including Karkat Vantas , Terezi Pyrope , Eridan Ampora , Feferi Peixes , and Vriska Serket . She eventually entered a moirallegiance with the latter, citing her recklessness and aggressive attitude as reasons for her needing someone to "Keep An Eye On Her". Her feelings for Vriska eventually turned flushed, though Kanaya never confessed this, out of a mixtureof fear of rejection and not wanting to sabotage their existing relationship. Kanaya was especially troubled by the Team Charge debacle, feeling guilt for being unable to keep her moirail from performing the actions that would lead to several grievous injuries (despite at the time not knowing that it had taken place or the influences that provoked it, the later remaining unknown to her for several sweeps later, as Vriska did not discuss her own relationship with Doc Scratch until far later in life). Her distress was shared by Karkat, and their mutual concern for the objects of their flushed affections helped foster a trust between the two that would grow in later sweeps. Adolescence (6 Sweeps) By the time of Karkat's sixth wriggling day , Kanaya, having been familiar with The Medium and The Game through her dreams for many sweeps, was one of the few prepared for what would take place, which made things all the more poignant for her when they didn't. Through her friends, she learned that the code Sollux had translated turned out to be a dud. Around this time, two major events took place: all contact with Aradia Megido was lost and Kanaya no longer dreamed of Prospit. Though this bothered Kanaya deeply at first, as time passed she eventually got over the event, discarding it as another childhood fantasy. As more sweeps passed, Kanaya began preparations for her future role as an Auxiliatrix. This caused her to gradually distance herself from her friends, knowing that upon reaching adulthood, she would be forced to remain on Alternia, secluded in the brooding caverns. This also prompted her to abandon her romantic aspirations towards Vriska, since she would be unable to pursue them in any meaningful manner after they pupated. Her gradual suppression of her social needs, while successful, eventually led to a great deal of pent up romantic urges. Speaking with Karkat proved to be one of her few remaining emotional solaces, though as his own difficulties with his relationship with Terezi and dealing with the risk of culling grew, he too distanced himself from most of the others, including Kanaya. This left her emotionally supressed and isolated, and she remained in this manner up until a little ways into her ninth sweep. Meeting Freyea (9 Sweeps) Freyea Helios contacted Kanaya in something of a sudden manner, and while their interaction was brief, Kanaya found herself enamored with the girl, thanks in no small part to her obvious affections and her many similarities to Vriska (several sources, including Kanaya's emotional suppression and certain other influences, have also been suspected as having made Kanaya more agreeable to more erratic behaviour). Shortly after their interaction, Kanaya visited Freyea at her hive (itself not being very far from her own) and they quickly bonded. The two entered a romantic relationship far more quickly than Kanaya ever expected, which bothshocked and exited her. Shortly after their meeting and the consummation of their relationship, Freyea proposed the notion that Kanaya might be a rainbow drinker. While at first reluctant, Kanaya found herself sufficiently convinced to allow Freyea to attempt the process of turning her. After Freyea exanguinated Kanaya in Freyea's block, she found that her suspicion was correct, and Kanaya returned shortly afterwards as a rainbow drinker matron. It was not long afterwards that Kanaya performed the slightly more complicated process of turning Freyea into a drinker as well. Some time after their turning, Kanaya discovered that Vriska, who she had neglected to tell about Freyea, was becomming concerned about her whereabouts. Worries that Vriska's abilities might allow her to find the two, and the ensuing reaction that would occur between her and Freyea, she voiced her concern to the latter. Freyea did not take well to this, seeing Vriska as a threat to their relationship, and departed to kill her, much to Kanaya's dismay. Kanaya followed Freyea as swiftly as possible and intervened before Freyea could kill her moirail and crush. Kanaya took Vriska away to her hive to tend to her, which aggravated Freyea deeply, causing the latter to destroy Vriska's hive and kill her lusus. At her hive, Kanaya did what she could for Vriska's wounds, but when the girl woke up, Kanaya's refusal to abandon Freyea (who she had now become far too bonded with to abandon) caused an argument to break out, and a less than pleased Mother Grub brough the two of them to Freyea's hive to settle things. This in turn led to a heated fight between the three and Kanaya found herself heavily drained. This caused her to enter her drinker state, in which she disabled both Freyea and Vriska and imprisoned them to prevent the two from killing each other. Kanaya made several different attempts to try and reconcile the trio, but Vriska stubbornly refused, offering that Kanaya had to either flee with her (risking Freyea's wrath/grief) or kill her (both options leading to at least one death more than Kanaya was willing to be responsible for). This helped to push her to Freyea as the more negotiable of the two bluebloods. Kanaya released Freyea and the two kept Vriska as a prisonner, Kanaya doing what she could to push for Vriska's gradual liberation. Vriska saw this as a deep betrayal, while Kanaya was both guilt-ridden by her treatment of the girl she swore to protect and aggravated by same girl's refusal to cooperate. This caused a divide between the two that would not be healed for many sweeps. Meawhile, Kanaya grew closer and closer to Freyea, needing her more and more for emotional support (as well as a source of nourishment for her growing drinker self, though this was not something she was aware of at the time). During this time, both she and Freyea pupated into their adult forms, Vriska turning some time later. While Freyea pupated, Kanaya took the oportunity to cultivate a small group of willing blood donors (as she preferred not to hunt and kill trolls to feed), including Leiren Creuze, who offered her blood in exchange for paining a portrait of the drinker, and Feferi Peixes. Freyea was irritated at first, but upon learning of Feferi's involvement, was amused. It was through this that Kanaya discovered that Freyea had previously had a relationship with Feferi. After having been together for some time, Freyea made a proposition that struck Kanaya quite intensely: that they should have children. Kanaya, though slightly uncertain at the sheer strangeness of the notion, found herself to be oddly attracted to the idea, and the two eventually began preparations with Kanaya's lusus. The two provided one matespritship pail (Kanaya-Freyea) and one kissmessitude pail (Freyea-Vriska) for the no longer virgin Mother Grub. Kanaya spent much of her time during this period with her lusus, helping to care for her much like an auxiliatrix would, which helped to appease her for a time. Eventually, the Mother Grub produced two offspring from the slime: Astrea (a jadeblood) and Aphaea (an iceblood). Vriska was not present for their hatching, nor did she meet them until much later in life. The prisoner instead was sent to Feferi's, where she spent the remainder of her incarceration in Feferi's care. Familial Turbulence (11 Sweeps) During the two sweeps that followed the birth of the girls, Kanaya's relationships solidified, her bond with Freyea growing stronger and with Vriska more consistently painful. During a short period, Kanaya had attempted to form a kissmessitude with Vriska, though this was largely forced, as Kanaya could not truly hate Vriska for something she herself felt responsible for, and the activity turned more into a self-flagellation ritual than anything. The younger girls grew well, though Kanaya suspected that Freyea's overprotectiveness of them might cause them to rebel (a prediction that eventually rang true with Aphaea). She like Freyea also became convinced that Astrea held a hidden ability, which turned out to be the girl's psychic ability. Kanaya, being less emotionally secured than her partner, often served as a source of information for Astrea about the deeper secrets of the family, including the existence of their third mother (Vriska). Following the twin's discovery of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang's journal, they pushed their parents into revealing the truth about Vriska. This in turn led to the ceruleanblood's return from Feferi's palace to Kanaya's hive, where she met her two sweep-old girls for the first time. Kanaya hoped that this could help to at least begin their own reconciliation, though Vriska made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with her former moirail. Vriska had however begun bonding with Freyea, which at the very least meant that the dangers previously faced seemed to have passed. This appeased Kanaya, but also worried her about ever being able to regain any hint of their former relationship. In time Kanaya turned Vriska into a drinker as well, hoping that it would help Vriska find her place more quickly in the group, or at the very least not have to concern herself with the dangers of her mortality. Vriska still bore resentment for Kanaya, and this led to her drinker powers being largely stunted in comparison with Kanaya and Freyea. Some time after Vriska's return, Freyea began exhibiting strange behaviour, and soon it became known that her fragmented mind had begun losing its balance. Her dream self, which was corrupted by dark influences, had been gaining ground, and it seemed to want nothing more than to kill the drinker family and enslave troll-kind. With Vriska's help, Kanaya entered Freyea's mind (rendered in a physical manifestation of an isolated fortress in a storm), and through a series of incidents caused Freyea's fragmented mind to coalesce (albeit in a manner that suppressed the dark influence as much as possible). During her visit, Kanaya was traumatised by Freyea's dark dream self, which turned out to manifest as a young girl, and after removing her dark shell attempted to help the girl rejoin the rest of herself. The girl's corruption however had been greater than she suspected, and she brutally attempted to rape Kanaya, something that still makes her highly uncomfortable. Kanaya felt conflicted about having so deeply affected Freyea's mind, though ultimately felt convinced that given the situation she had little choice. Over the subsequent sweeps, this had shown to have made Freyea generally colder and more distant from the others, much to Kanaya's dismay. Freyea's distancing, as well as Vriska's continued resentment of her began to affect Kanaya more noticeably at this point, and she found herself gradually becomming more feeble and emotionally vulnerable, something that would culminate in the sweeps to follow. Growing the Family (13-15 Sweeps) By her thirteenth wriggling day, Kanaya had become an emotional wreck, brought down immensely by her self depreciation, the torment brought on by Vriska, and the declining health of Freyea (emotionally) and her lusus (physically). Convinced that she was a complete and utter failure and that her drinker self was a potential danger to her family, she contemplated suicide on several occasions, at least once spending an extended period of time at the rim of the inactive volcano near her hive (though not active, the heat it produced would still be sufficient to kill her permanently, thought the thought of slowly melting to death was not one she faced easily). Her emotional fragility in part is what brought on increasing appearances from her drinker self, which tried with difficulty to find a way to reconscile her host's failing body and mind. At Freyea's insistence, Kanaya thought to tell Vriska that she wished to put a greater focus on their relationship rather than the one between Kanaya and Freyea. This, she hoped, would allow her a chance to somehow reconcile with her past moirail and subject of affections. Before doing so however, she and Freyea went for one last feeding as a pair, and by complete chance stumbled upon the hive of Leiren Creuze, now 7 sweeps old. Fulfiling a promisce she had made to the girl, Kanaya turned her into a handmaiden (a pseudo-drinker). In an ensuring romantic encounter between the drinkers and their new servant, Freyea accidentally placed three eggs into Kanaya via her ovipositor. This was something that worried both Kanaya and Freyea, though Kanaya managed to reassure Freyea, saying that she enjoyed the prospect of bearing Freyea's children, whatever they may turn out to be. Leiren meanwhile was tasked with helping to take care of the twins. Following the incident, Kanaya spoke with Vriska and made her proposal. For a time Vriska seemed to only be interested in further jabbing at Kanaya, though when Kanaya began contenmplating suicide, Vriska managed to stop her by having Aphaea confront her. Kanaya resented the use of her children in this way, but ultimately agreed to not kill herself for their sake. With Kanaya's support, Vriska took the advantage to gain the upper hand in an ongoing argument of hers with Freyea about whether or not to leave Alternia. Kanaya felt incredibly conflicted by this, agreeing with Freyea in not wanting to leave, but also not wanting to make Vriska feel as though she were betraying her again. Ultimately Freyea proposed to dig a bunker that would serve to protect them from the threats Vriska was concerned about, and this effectively caused Freyea to leave the family temporarily to return to her own hive. Her time with Vriska did helped to improve their relationship, but only very slightly. Some time later that sweep, a new trail was discovered within the caverns underneath the inactive volcano. Upon the first exploration, it became clear that this was an entry into a massive and deep underground network that had existed for many sweeps before, and that had since been largely abandoned. Vriska, who realised that this effectively eliminated the need for their bunker (as they now had one larger than anything they could build themselves) decided to abandon her notion of leaving the planet. Upon discovering that something might be lurking deeper in the cave, the family left it promptly and moved to Freyea's hive, preparing themselves befor making another excursion. While at Freyea's, Kanaya finally laid Lilith's eggs. The eggs hatched surprisingly as three small iceblooded trolls, all with wasplike features: Apocri, Masari, and Crysia. Freyea, now noticeably colder, decided that it would be best that the girls be raised by her "sisters" (the wasp offspring from her Queen Wasp lusus). While Kanaya was concerned by this, she felt that it might just be Freyea's worry about not being able to raise them properly, and decided to allow it for now (suspecting that it would not last long). Likewise, Kanaya's deteriorated mental state made it difficult for her to feel that she would be able to raise the grubs either, which also in part affected her acceptance. The next evening there was a great change however: Freyea woke not as herself, but with a different consciousness. One of an individual who would later come to be known as Lilith. At the time, Lilith explained herself as being a sort of alpha version of Freyea, with all of her memories from multiple timelines and realities. Though very concerned about her own Freyea, Kanaya found herself liking the new Freyea, her own positivity being very refreshing with all the other turmoil. Furthermore, this Freyea insisted on raising the new grubs herself, which helped to sway Kanaya in her favour. Around this time, Doc Scratch made his first appearance to the Powers and Abilities General power & ability brief. Rainbow Drinker Text... Blood Drinking Describe subpower 1 Immunity to Sun Describe subpower 2 Glow Describe subpower 3 Enhanced Physical Abilities Describe subpower 3 Regenerative Ability Describe subpower 3 Immortality Describe subpower 3 Rainbow Drinker Matron In addition to a mastery of all standard rainbow drinker abilities, as a matron Kanaya experiences several additional benefits: Matron Wisdom As a fully formed matron, Kanaya has gained a profound understanding of rainbow drinker biology. This allows her to fully grasp the intricacies and underlying mechanics that dictate how rainbow drinkers function more than any other troll who isn't a matron. Improved Turning Compared to other rainbow drinkers, Kanaya is able to create more powerful rainbow drinkers. Drinkers that have been turned by a matron have stronger powers and abilities, and also tend to better adapt physically (though not necessarily mentally) to being one. A matron's offspring also share a stronger emotional bond to their sire. This also applies to lesser offspring such as thralls. Hand-Servant Creation Unlike other drinkers, Matrons can create a single hand-servant (or handmaidens). These are hybrid drinkers with some but not all of a drinker's abilities. They are fiercely loyal and obedient to their sires, and generally act as servants or romantic partners. Kanaya has a handmaiden: Leiren Creuze. Matron Blood Matron blood is more nutritious and fulfilling to drinkers than any other. Consuming it will often produce a slight boost in the drinker's abilities. It will also increase that drinker's bond with the matron, acting as a defense mechanism to prevent over-consumption. For female matrons, additional more concentrated stores of this blood is stored in their breasts (though most trolls are embarrassed at the notion of retrieving blood in this manner). Fertility As a Jade-blooded matron, Kanaya has the ability to produce eggs and be impregnated. She has not used this ability, but her body's predisposition allowed her to fertilize and give birth to Apocri, Crysia, and Masari. Empathic Link Kanaya shares a special empathic link to her offspring. This allows her to be aware of their relative locations at any time, and sense when they are in emotional distress. She is also able to slightly influence them through very mild empathic persuasion. High Pain Tolerance Kanaya has a higher than average pain tolerance and endurance. This allows her to endure intense pain easier than most trolls. This trait has been further increased by becoming a rainbow drinker. Auxiliatrixing Ability Kanaya has a great deal of experience dealing with other trolls, particularly soothing trolls in emotional distress and acting as an auspistice to other trolls. This once gained her a reputation as "the vvillage twwo wwheel devvice wwhen it comes to auspisticing". She has had trouble however when she is emotionally invested in the situation as well. Relationships Kanaya has generally established herself as a very likable individual. This, coupled with her elegance and caring attitude uncommon among most trolls, has garnered her the affection and admiration of (or at least good standing with) several trolls. Romantically, Kanaya has always predisposed to the conciliatory quadrants, though the escalation of her relationship with Freyea produced a major shift in her romantic alignment. A notable facet of her romantic liaisons is her utter ineptitude with the caliginous quadrant. Though she is familiar with it, she has not yet found a match in this respect (and given how hectic her current situation is, she likely never will). Person 1 Cras sem elit. Person 2 Cras sem elit. Person 3 Cras sem elit. Personality Integer nec vulputate felis. Trivia *Integer nec vulputate felis. Sadstuck *Integer nec vulputate felis. Category:Canon Trolls Category:Rainbow Drinkers